


The Hook

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [62]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian has lived with his stump for 300 years but a part of him is still asahmed and when Emma sees it for the first time he flips and starts talking down about himself but Emma isn't having it. She touches the stump for the very first timtwe and tell him that she loves all of him and that he isn't broken</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: killian is afraid to hold his new born baby because he thinks he may harm the baby. gold arrives at the hospital with a gift for the new father. gold gives killian his hand back. supper sappy at the end with cs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hook

The first time Emma saw him without his hook was a few months into their relationship. They had moved in together already and she had walked in on him taking it off. He had been stunned when he first saw her. He had expected for her to be out for a few more hours. He immediately began to try and put it back on just so she wouldn’t see, but Emma stopped him.

In all the time they had been together, she had only seen him with either his prosthetic hand, or with his hook. She wanted him to be able to open up to her, but she could never blame him. She was just starting to be able to let down her walls around him. The two of them were dropping them together, and Emma knew that she needed to be there for him, just as he had been there for her.

She walked over to where he was standing and took off the buckle that held his brace to his arm. He tried to pull away, to stop her from seeing it. Emma gave him a dirty look but she grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to him.

“Killian, I love you,” she whispered. “You don’t need to hide yourself from me.”

“Emma,” he said softly. “You don’t need to see it. It’s not a beautiful sight. Emma, it shows everything wrong with me. It shows my weaknesses. It shows the pain I’ve felt and the angst that lead to be seeking revenge for over three hundred years. It shows my darkness and it shows my inability to be loved. It shows how I’m broken, and that I can’t be repaired.”

She stopped him by kissing him. She pulled him in tightly and when they pulled away she held onto him tightly. Emma could feel him shaking slightly, unable to contain everything that he had felt in him. She stroked his back softly and kissed his head.

“I love you so much, Killian,” she murmured. “This doesn’t change anything. It would never change anything. You and I are kindred spirits. I know the pain you’ve felt. I could never think of you any differently just because I’ve seen this. If anything, I love you all the more for letting me see this side of you.”

He stilled slightly and pulled away enough to allow himself to kiss her with a great urgency. She let him, giving in to his will.

As the days grew into months which turned into years, he continued to let her in and let her see things that no one else had seen before. But despite that, she couldn’t help but think that he still had a lot of negativity towards it.

Three years since they got together, they had a baby boy. Liam Jones was born on May 3rd and was the most perfect thing Emma had ever seen in her entire life. She couldn’t help but wonder if Henry looked so beautiful when he was born. She had the false memories that Regina had given her, but she wanted the real thing.

As she held her son in her arms she looked up at Killian with a smile. He looked hesitant as she gestured him to hold their child.

“I can’t, Emma,” he said sadly. “I have a hook on my hand, and even if I took it off, I wouldn’t be able to support him properly. It’s not safe for me to hold him.”

“Killian, I know you would never hurt our child. Stop being so hard on yourself. It’s not fair to you,” Emma said gently.

Killian was about to say something when they got interrupted.

“Pardon the intrusion on this _intimate_ moment,” Gold said. “But I have brought a gift for you both on this oh so special day.”

“We don’t want anything from you,” Killian said firmly. “We’re not willing to pay the price.”

“It’s not a deal, Dearie,” Rumple sneered. “It’s a present. I’m not asking for anything.”

“Then why would you want to give us anything?” Emma asked.

“To put the past behind us,” Rumple says. “And because Belle wants me to.”

“What is it?” she asked again as she cradled their child in her arms.

“This,” Rumple said waving her hands. She saw a puff of purple of magic around Killian’s hook and when it cleared the hook wasn’t there; instead, it was replaced with his left hand.

“Rumple,” Emma said speechless. “Thank you.”

Killian nodded in recognition towards the Dark One and a few seconds later he disappeared. Killian turned to Emma, unable to say anything.

She smiled at him, “Do you want to hold your son now?” she asked, giving him a smile. As her husband nodded, she held Liam towards him and Killian took him. Killian took a look at their child and she could see him melt. He looked at her with gigantic smile.

“Emma, he’s beautiful,” Killian said as he looked at her brightly.

“He’s wonderful,” Emma said. Killian sat beside her as he continued to look at Liam. Henry came in a little while later and the four of them sat together, as a family. Emma didn’t think that she had ever been that happy. Seeing her boys around her filled her with a wonderful joy, and she loved all of them so much. Emma wanted the moment to last forever because it was perfect.


End file.
